Enceinte sans le savoir
by AgentSpecialMcAbby
Summary: Comment une femme peut-elle ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle est enceinte? Et qu'arrive-t-il, lorsque le père est parti en prenant la fuite,sans le savoir?Tiva/McAbby/Jibbs,mais surtout du Jibbs.Traduction de la fic d'IluvMonkeys,didn't know i was pregnant
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Ils sont miens! Mais non, je rigole! *expression déçu* Même l'histoire n'est pas à moi, en fait, c'est une traduction de l'histoire d'IluvMonkeys. Oui, elle le sait et oui, j'ai son autorisation pour le faire.**

**Résumé : Comment une femme peut-elle ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle est enceinte? Et qu'arrive-t-il, lorsque le père est parti en prenant la fuite, sans le savoir? Tiva/McAbby/Jibbs, mais surtout du Jibbs.**

**Spoiler : hmmm… Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3, plus particulièrement les deux derniers épisodes, il y aura des spoilers.**

* * *

Jenny entra dans sa maison de Georgetown, déposa ses clés sur la table dans l'entrée et s'arrêta pour accrocher son manteau. Elle avait souffert toute la journée et ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Pour ajouter à ses problèmes, tout le monde avait décidé de lui remettre leurs rapports et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle n'était rentrée qu'à 23h30. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était prendre deux aspirines, prendre un bon bain chaud et aller dormir.

Elle se traina jusque dans son bureau et se versa un verre de bourbon, mettant son sac sur le bureau avant de monter dans la chambre. Elle déposa son verre sur la table de nuit et fit couler l'eau pour son bain, avant de commencer à fouiller sa pharmacie, cherchant des ibuprofènes. Elle prit deux comprimés, les avalants avec sa dernière gorgée de bourbon.

Voyant que le bain était presqu'à moitié plein, elle ajouta quelques goutte d'huile de lavande et se déshabilla, avant d'entrer dans le bain. Elle grimaça légèrement à la chaleur de l'eau avant de commencer à relaxer. Elle resta presqu'une heure avant de ressortir avec difficulté. Si elle avait été complètement honnête envers elle-même, elle aurait eu à admettre que le bain lui avait fait beaucoup mon de bien que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. S'enveloppant dans une serviette, elle essuya la condensation dans le miroir pour se regarder. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient humides et injectés de sang. Elle épongea les gouttelettes de sueur qui perlait à cause de la vapeur et décida de ne pas s'occuper de ses cheveux, déjà très frisés. Elle passa un t-shirt NIS trop grand pour elle et se glissa sous les couvertures en grognant.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée avec un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'une douleur traversa son ventre. Elle regarda alors son cadran, 2 heures. La douleur passa rapidement, laissant seulement le choc. Elle cru alors que c'était passa jusqu'à ce que, cinq minutes plus tard, la douleur revint et elle hoqueta de douleur. Elle se retourna encore et encore dans son lit pendant que la douleur empirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus en prendre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la déchirait de l'intérieur. Maintenant en larmes, elle tenta de trouver son portable pour appeler la première personne à qui elle pensa. _Jethro. Non, Jethro est partie pour le Mexique la nuit dernière. Ducky! _Elle appela celui-ci avec la touche rapide, espérant qu'il répondrait.

-Dr. Mallard, répondit la voix, visiblement encore endormi.

-Ducky, sanglota-t-elle.

Sa voix pleine de détresse finit de le sortir de son sommeil et il répondit, alarmé :

-Jennifer? Jennifer, très chère, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ducky, s'il-te-plait!, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant d'hoqueter encore une fois.

-Je serai là dans dix minutes, très chère, tiens bon, lança-t-il.

Elle ferma on portable et il sauta hors de son lit, appelant l'infirmière de sa mère en attrapant une paire de survêtement. Prenant son sac, il se rua hors de la maison, profondément inquiet pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

Sept minute plus tard, il était dans l'allé chez Jenny. Il prit la clé que Gibbs lui avait donné, content de l'initiative qu'il avait prit, se rappelant ses mots pendant qu'il glissait la clé dans la serrure. _Mettant la clé dans la main du médecin, il dit '' Elle me l'a donné pour les urgences, Duck. Prend-la, juste au cas où.''_ Entrant dans la maison, il se rua dans les escaliers, entendant les pleurs et les sanglots de douleurs de Jenny. Il s'arrêta en entrant, choqué de ce qu'il avait devant lui.

La femme qu'il avait vue si forte, qui s'était pris une balle dans la cuisse et qui avait quand même mis à terre trois hommes armés, pour ensuite refuser tout traitement médical, était étendue devant lui, agrippant son ventre, ses cheveux roux attachés dans un chignon lâche, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Jennifer, tu es en beaucoup plus mauvais état que ce que je croyais. Il faut que je t'emmène immédiatement. Bethesda est à vingt minutes, mais on le fait en dix, dit-il en l'aidant à se lever, seulement il fut arrêter par une vue autant plus choquante qu'inquiétante.

-Oh mon dieu. Jennifer, tu saignes.

* * *

**Tehehe... Suspense. Est-ce que l'enfant va bien? Fausse couche... Peut-être. Reviews, si ça vous chante!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Oh mon dieu. Jennifer, tu saignes.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la trainé de sang coulant sur ses jambes et laissa échapper un cri pendant que Ducky l'aidait à sortir du lit. Elle essaya d'étouffer les gémissements tout en descendant les escaliers, chaque pas empirant la douleur dans son ventre.

Comme Ducky l'avait dit, ils arrivèrent à Bethesda en à peine dix minutes. Il se gara dans la voie d'urgence, mais Jenny ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris de douleur, celle-ci empirant à chaque seconde pendant qu'ils entraient.

Ducky appela pour de l'aide, juste au cas où personne n'aurait été alertés par les cris perçant de Jenny. Un médecin et plusieurs infirmières se ruèrent vers eux. Le médecin, que Ducky reconnut comme celui ayant pris soin de Gibbs seulement quelques jours plus tôt, dû crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus Jennifer.

-Que s'est-il passé?, demanda-t-il à Ducky, pendant qu'ils emmenaient la femme dans une salle d'examen.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Elle m'a téléphoné il y a vingt minutes, en panique, mais elle semblait saigner de l'utérus. Je ne l'avait jamais vu si… en souffrance.

-Ok. Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que vous soyez enceinte, demanda une infirmière, l'aidant à retirer le survêtement ensanglanté. Ducky, en gentleman qu'il était, se retourna jusqu'à ce qu'elle agrippe sa main, secouant la tête à la question de l'infirmière.

-D'accord. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut faire une échographie. Pour voir ce qu'il vous arrive. Quel est votre nom?

-Directeur Jennifer Shepard, NCIS, répondit Ducky.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Directeur. Nous allons nous occuper de vous.

Jenny serra la main de Ducky lorsqu'une autre vague de douleur déchira son ventre et elle gémit à nouveau. Le médecin fronça les sourcils et tenta de parler aussi calmement que possible.

-Ok, Jennifer. Il semble que vous soyez enceinte, en fait. Il lui fit un rapide examen.

-Et, hum… Oh. Le bébé est positionné. Son visage pris un air grave et il parla à l'infirmière derrière lui.

-On n'a pas le temps de l'emmener à la salle d'accouchement. Prépare-toi à prendre le bébé dès que je te le donne.

Jenny commença à secouer la tête, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Non! Non! Ça ne peut…C'est impossible!

L'infirmière acquiesça et le docteur se retourna vers Jenny.

-Bon, Jenny. Je sais que vous êtes effrayé, mais vous devez pousser aussi fort que vous le pouvez, d'accord? Aussi fort que vous le pouvez. Vous allez être maman aujourd'hui!

Elle hocha la tête et poussa, hurlant pendant qu'il comptait jusqu'à dix.

-C'est bien. Encore. Je compte jusqu'à dix.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jenny laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller lorsqu'elle entendit un bébé pleurer et le docteur coupa le cordon ombilical. Elle haletait, son visage rouge et en sueur, mais elle releva la tête en le sentant faire une échographie une fois de plus. Elle se mit à paniquer lorsque son expression s'assombrit et que sa voix devint rauque.

-Il semble qu'on ait des jumeaux sur les bras. Écoutez-moi, Jenny, ne poussez pas. Le deuxième est un cas de siège. Il faut faire une césarienne d'urgence pour le sortir.

Elle hoqueta et lança un regard à Ducky, voyant la même terreur se refléter dans ses yeux.

-Prépare-là, dit-le docteur à l'infirmière, avant de sortir de la pièce.

L'infirmière lança un regard d'excuse à Jenny avant de lui parler.

-D'accord. Je vais faire une anesthésie locale. Vous allez être consciente mais vous ne sentirez rien. Tout va bien aller, assura la jeune femme.

Jenny ne répondit rien, trop choqué pour trouver quelque chose à dire. Avec l'aide d'autres infirmières, elle l'emmena au bloc opératoire. Dès qu'ils firent la première incision, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Jenny hoqueta et Ducky baissa les yeux vers elle avec inquiétude.

-Ducky, je peux encore le sentir, murmura-t-elle douloureusement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle l'arrêta.

-Non. Laisse-les sortir le bébé. Je peux le supporter.

Il lui lança un regard inquiet avant d'accepter et il serra sa main. Lorsqu'ils approfondirent la coupure, elle resserra sa prise sur sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un gémissement de bébé et l'exclamation joyeuse de l'infirmière.

-C'est une fille!

-Elle sonne comme toi, Jennifer, blagua Ducky, se tourna vers elle avec un sourire, sourire qui se fana lorsqu'il vit sa tête retomber, ses yeux fermés. Tout le monde se tourna lorsqu'ils entendirent le bip frénétique du moniteur cardiaque. Tout sembla aller au ralenti pour Ducky pendant qu'il était poussé hors du chemin et hors de la pièce. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant que la porte ne claque à son nez furent '' On la perd!''

**Reviews please! Ils me donnent envie de poster plus vite! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

-On la perd!

Ducky regarda avec horreur les yeux de Jenny s'ouvrir subitement et elle laissa échapper une toux creuse, crachant du sang, son corps se contractant violemment, avant qu'il n'entende le son tant redouté, le bip continu du moniteur.

Le docteur regarda les yeux inanimés de sa patiente, avant de faire l'évidente déduction.

-Elle ne réagit pas. On l'intube.

Une des infirmières envoya un regard sympathique à Ducky avant de fermer les rideaux. Il resta hors de la chambre pour de longues minutes qui tournèrent en heures, jusqu'à le poids sur se genoux soit trop lourd pour ce qu'il pouvait supporter et il fut forcé de se retirer vers la salle d'attente. Il se laissa tomber dans une des chaises et porta ses mains à son visage. Qu'allait-il dire à l'équipe si elle ne passait pas au traves de cette épreuve? Abby? Le père? Oh mon dieu! Le père. Il avait de gros doutes sur l'identité de celui-ci, mais c'étaient seulement des doutes. Et s'il avisait le mauvais homme? Il resta là à débattre pendant une autre heure jusqu'à ce que le docteur entre dans la pièce, cherchant Ducky des yeux et celui-ci se leva pour se signaler.

Voyant l'expression grave et rassurante de son visage, il eu un mauvais pressentiment.

-Docteur, est-elle…?

-Docteur Mallard, soupira le médecin. Je crois que cette conversation devrait se dérouler dans un endroit plus privé. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau. On peut prendre des cafés en route.

-Bien, d'accord, répondit Ducky, son angoisse grandissant de plus en plus.

Après avoir pris leurs café, chaque homme pris un siège, le médecin de Jenny derrière son bureau, Ducky devant lui. Ducky attendit pendant que essayait de déterminer la meilleure façon d'annoncer la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il finit par parler, ce fut avec une grande hésitation.

-Nous avons diagnostiqué une éclampsie chez le Directeur Shepard, ce qui, je suis certain que vous le savez déjà, est une complication de la grossesse qui peut mettre en jeu la vie de la personne.

Ducky passa une main lasse sur son visage avec un lourd soupir, comprenant très bien à quel point c'était grave. Dr. Gelfand continua, décidant de lui donner toutes les nouvelles en un bloc.

-Ça explique la haute pression sanguine, le fait qu'elle n'a pas pris de poids et la perte de sang importante. Avec la technologie d'aujourd'hui, ça ne dépasse habituellement pas le stade de pré-éclampsie, sauf dans quelques rares cas. On peut le garder sous contrôle avec de la médication, ou avec les autres cas, un accouchement d'urgence. Dans le cas de Jenny, le fait qu'elle ignorait sa grossesse, elle n'a jamais reçu de soins prénataux et ça ne fut pas pris en charge avant que ça ne se développe en la forme la plus avancé de l'éclampsie. Nous avons réussi à stopper les saignements et à faire redescendre la pression. Nous l'avons aussi mis sous sulfate de magnésium pour traiter les symptômes.

-Mais?, demanda Ducky, sachant qu'il y en avait un

Dr. Gelfand jeta un regard dans son café avant de répondre.

-Mais elle est dans le coma.

-Dans le coma? Bon dieu. Pour combien de temps?

-C'est dur à dire. Chaque patient est différent. Ça dépend aussi de la raison. On croit que tout le stress subit à cause de la chirurgie et de la naissance et… C'était trop pour elle. On espère qu'elle se réveillera dans un jour ou deux, mais c'est vraiment dur à dire. On a décidé de la garder aux soins intensifs cette nuit, juste pour ne pas prendre de risque. Vous pouvez la voir si vous voulez. Elle est dans la chambre 316.

-Hum, oui. Merci, dit Ducky, semblant très choqué.

-Je suis désolé que vous ayez à vivre ça ce soir, Dr. Mallard, dit-il, mettant une main sur l'épaule du plus vieux, en partie parce qu'il semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer. Si ça peut vous consoler, je peux vous assurer qu'elle se remettra pleinement.

Ducky hocha la tête et se tourna pour partir, avant de se retourner subitement sur ses talons.

-Dr. Gelfand, les enfants?

-Les jumeaux vont bien. Peut-être quelques jours en avance et un peu sous le poids moyen, mais ça arrive avec l'éclampsie. Mais ils vont bien. Tous les trois vont bien, docteur. Vous pouvez aussi voir les jumeaux, mais je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous et de prendre du repos. Vous le méritez.

Ducky sourit faiblement et hocha la tête.

-Oui. Oui, je crois que je vais faire ça. Merci encore, docteur. Je vais revenir demain matin, mais appelez-moi s'il y a du changement. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ducky.

-Bien. Dormez bien, Dr.-Ducky.

Le lendemain matin, Ducky entra dans la chambre pour voir une infirmière prenant les signes vitaux de Jenny. Notant sa présence dans la pièce, elle se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon matin, Dr. Mallard. Comment allez-vous?

-Oh. Je vais bien. Comment va-t-elle?

-Rien n'a changé, mais elle n'a pas pris de mal, donc c'est bon.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison. Merci, dit-il en tirant une chaise près du lit et en attrapant la main de Jenny.

-Jennifer, il faut que tu te réveilles. Pour tes enfants. Je les ai vus hier soir, ils sont magnifiques. Une fille et un garçon. Ta fille te ressemble en tout point, sauf pour les yeux. Elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus éclatants.

Il se recula dans son siège, jurant avoir vu un léger sourire se dessiner sur se lèvres, mais au bout d'un moment, il se relaxa à nouveau avec une pointe de désappointement.

Les heures passèrent, la seule lumière étant celle de la lune filtrant à travers les rideaux, Ducky était assoupi sur la chaise. Il était retourné chez lui la veille et avait essayé de trouver le sommeil, mais Jenny occupait ses pensées, et maintenant il était épuisé. Il fut soudainement tiré de son sommeil, sans savoir pourquoi. Ses yeux fatigués firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur Jenny et il comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé. Elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux en grognant, essayant de respirer avec le tube dans sa gorge, qui l'étouffait au lieu de l'aider.

Quelques infirmières et le docteur entrèrent dans la pièce et retirèrent rapidement. Ce fut une des infirmières qui parla en premier.

-Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?

Jenny cligna des yeux, ses yeux papillonnant d'un endroit à l'autre, avant de dire, d'une voix terrifié.

-Je ne peux pas voir.

**Je sais… encore du drame. Mais c'est comme ça! L'auteure aime le drame! Mais le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux, alors reviews!**


End file.
